Lore
Before the World Before the birth of the various kingdoms that neighbor Kandarin, (such as the Kingdom of Asgarnia) and even Kandarin itself, the universe was ruled not by humans, or men or elves. Gods reigned. It was a time during which Chaos––the father of three immortal beings––the Gods Selvin, (the God of Wisdom/Intelligence) Anarmin, (the God of Honor) and Piria (the Goddess of Consolidation) reigned. Eventually, as all children do, the young Gods decided to move away from their father and set out in search of purpose in the universe. They eventually made their way to the beginning of the universe and decided that this is where they would make their mark. Creation For millennia, the Gods argued on how big the world should be, how close to the stars, what life should grow on it, etc. Selvin envisioned the creation of an iron planet with a red sky which would bring forth metal mechanisms to enhance the universe infinitely; he cared less for the lives that would be lost on his world and more for the machinery. Anarmin wanted a world full of bountiful forests filled with rivers, fruit, and animals of every kind. He wished for a world of peace and tranquility: one with blue skies with little puffs of clouds to be seen when the creatures of his planet looked above. One night, Piria––after realizing that her siblings' arguing was never going to end––took some initiative and created her own world. She incorporated ideas from each of brothers; she took the blue skies and seas from Anarmin and the iron planet from Selvin and made the world. The next day, both of her brothers were enraged that she had created a world and they both threatened to destroy it. She convinced them to instead each create their own continents and races that they had initially envisioned. Selvin, longing for intellect and craftsmanship in the world, created the Dwarves and volcanic mountains (in the continent of Selvinium) in which they learned how to smelt iron and cut precious gems. Anarmin, wishing for more goodness and peace in the world, created the peaceful Elves of the woodland realm (Anarium)––they were of the highest order of life––honorable, athletic, highly skilled in art, music, and poetry. Finally, Piria, after many days of thinking on what she wanted her continent to be, decided that she would create humans on the continent of Pireum. She decided to make Humans a "jack-of-all-trades" race. Not amazing in any specific characteristic, but noble in their effort to improve and attempt all of their skills. However, unknown to the three Gods, their father––Chaos––had created his own continent on the other side of the world in his anger at them leaving him alone. He filled it with a corrupt mix of his children's races. They have no name and emphasize the worst aspects of all the other races: they have the weakness in fortitude of Humans, the arrogance of the Elves, and the lack of empathy from the Dwarves. The First Age In the First Age of the world, the races slowly began to explore their continents and eventually encountered one another. The Gods retreated into the solitude of the stars to watch the fruits of their creation blossom. As the world continents broke apart and came together again, the races fractured and eventually lost all contact with their brethren. Some Elven factions became very warlike, particular Dwarves factions became traders and lost their techniques, and Humans garnered the various techniques from the other races. The three original land masses of Pireum, Anarium, and Selvinium became one continent that came to be known by it's residents as Eos. The Dwarves tended to reside in the northern Kingdoms within the mountains where they built massive halls of stones. The Elves lived in the midlands: among the prairies, forests, and moonlit cliffs, they stayed in isolation and wrought many works of art. The Humans lived in the southern deserts, built their Kingdoms, and warred with one another. Various regions, such as the Church of Saradomin and Zamorakinism were established and worshiped throughout Eos. Eventually, portions of all the races found their way to each part of the continents and the Kingdom of Kandarin took form in the southern region of Eos. Plagued with military coup d'etats, Kandarin eventually found stability in a mixed-race family. (one of Elves and Men) The House of Sterheart led Kandarin for hundreds of years. The Second Age In the Second Age, corruption plagued the Kingdoms of Eos and the continent was under attack from Barbarians who sailed from across the sea. One fateful day, the Barbarians assassinated the King Alexander Sterheart in his own keep. The advisor to the King Coratus Torqaen of Asgarnia, Balian de'Faux, (cousin of Alexander Sterheart) returned home and claimed the throne as his own. Since, he has turned the tide in the war against the Barbarians and brought about a golden age in Eos; one of unity, peace, and prosperity. Only time will tell what unfolds in the future...